Anthology of Luna Butterfly Diaz
by ChekParker
Summary: A series of short scenes revolving around Luna (created by @Chibicmps on Tumblr) Some chapters will be in English, some will be in Spanish, many will be in both.
1. Duérmete Niña

" _A la puerta del cielo_

 _Venden zapatos_

 _Para los angelitos_

 _Que andan descalzos_ "

Marco held Luna gently in his arms, rocking her as she drifted off to sleep. He was singing"A La Puerta del Cielo"a lullaby his mother and father had sung when he was a baby.

" _Duérmete niña_

 _Duérmete niña_

 _Duérmete niña_

 _Arrú arrú_ "

When Luna had fallen asleep he made to stand, but found his other arm trapped underneath a sleeping Star. Groaning inwardly, but not really upset, he lay back and closed his eyes. In short order he was deep asleep as well.

Star woke to the sound of Luna fussing a little. The baby girl was never one to cry much, thankfully. She rolled off of Marco and tried to pick up her daughter. No good; Marco's dad instincts had locked his arm solidly, if gently, around his daughter while he slept. Star tried to pry his arm open with a little more force to no avail. At this point Luna was wide awake, watching her Mom with big, sparkling eyes.

"You want to help me out, sweetie? Wake up Daddy for me," Star tickled her daughter's cheek.

Luna giggled around her pacifier, but the noise did little to wake the King. Star rolled her eyes. It was cute that Marco's innate ability to be a good dad extended into his sleep, but she wanted a turn holding Luna too.

"Marco," Star poked him in the side, "Marco..."

He stirred briefly, but did not open his eyes.

"Marco, wake up," Star shook his shoulder.

"Hm?" Marco blinked as he came to, "What's up?"

"Do you think I could take Luna for a bit? You won't let go..."

"What?" Marco looked down to see his daughter looking back at him, then back at her mother, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, honey," he relaxed his arm and handed Luna over.

"Thanks, dear," Star rocked her child as she walked toward the door, "Let's go get you fed while daddy gets some sleep, okay?"

When Star returned after taking care of Luna, she found Marco asleep again. His arm had curled around one of Luna's many large stuffed toys and held it just like his daughter.


	2. El Ratoncito Pérez

"¡Papi, papi! ¡Mi diente está temblando!" Luna vino corriendo hacia su padre, muy molesta.

"¿Qué pasa, Luna?" Se arrodilló junto a su hija.

"¡Mi diente está temblando!"

Marco trató de no reír, "Veamos. Abierto de par en par... oh. Ya veo. Tienes un diente flojo."

"¡Hazlo parar!" La pequeña princesa pisó fuerte en el piso.

Marco rió y palmeó la cabeza de Luna, "No te preocupes. Sólo significa que estás creciendo. ¿Además, sabes quién viene a visitar chicas buenas que pierden los dientes?"

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron, "¿Es Papá Noel?"

"Casi. Su nombre es El Ratoncito Pérez. Es un pequeño ratón lindo. Presta atención. Cuando su diente cae, lo pondremos debajo de su almohada para él. ¡Cuando te despiertes, habrá un pedazo de caramelo en su lugar!"

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. Ahora, ve a jugar y diviértete."

"Sí, Papi!" Luna salió de la cuarto, saltando y cantando, "¡Voy a conseguir dulces de un lindo ratón!"

Una semana después, Star y Marco estaban preparando a Luna para la cama. Luna había perdido su primer diente ese día y había corrido a través del castillo para hablar en todos los agujeros del ratón para que el pequeño ratón Pérez lo supiera.

"¿Puedo quedarme despierto para ver a El Ratoncito Pérez, mamá?"

"Es un ratoncito tímido, cariño. No vendrá si te quedas despierto."

Luna pensó en eso antes de cerrar los ojos, "Bueno. No quiero que se asuste. Buenas noches mami. Buenas noches papi."

"Buenas noches, cariño," Marco besó la frente de Luna.

A la mañana siguiente, un grito excitado vino de la cuarto de Luna, "¡Él vino, él vino!"

Star sonrió cuando Luna vino corriendo, "¿Qué te trajo?"

"¡Tengo dulces de sandía!"

A partir de entonces, Luna fue especialmente amable con los ratones del castillo; especialmente cuando tenía los dientes flojos.


	3. Ping-Pong

"Uncle Tom!" Luna appeared in the Lucitor castle, "Uncle Tom, I want to play."

Silence followed her declaration. She waited just a moment before wandering, looking for the Demon King. The Lucitor castle was one of the few places Luna's parents felt safe letting her visit on her own. Down near the entrance she found one of the guards; a large, hairy brute with the charm of an electric eel.

"Excuse me, do you know where my Uncle is?"

The guard grunted. Luna was a common sight in the castle, but not one really welcomed by the staff who valued their dark image.

"Please?" Luna made puppy dog eyes at him.

"Ugh. The King is in his study, working. Please do not disturb him."

"Mm, okay," Luna had no intention of not bothering Tom. She made her way to the study quickly.

Inside, Tom was hunched over books and scrolls, muttering to himself in words Luna did not understand. On the table with the texts were numerous Red Minotaur bottles. Her uncle enjoyed energy drinks.

Sneaking up behind him, she popped up suddenly at his side, "Hi!"

"Augh!" Tom fell over backward, a hand over his heart, "Luna! Don't _do_ that to me. I'm kind of busy right now, did you need something?"

Luna was laughing at the look on his face, "I just wanted to play. Whatcha doing?"

"Just some legal stuff. Kingly duties and all that," he sat back up and started organizing the papers that had fallen when he jumped. "I suppose I could use a little bit of a break... hey!"

Luna had taken one of the energy drinks from his desk, "Can I have this? I've never tried one before."

"Eh, if you think you can handle it. I mean, I've seen you on sugar before..."

"I can handle it, I promise!" She popped the top off and started drinking before he could object. "Hm, it tastes okay, I guess."

"You– you just drank the whole thing– in like, ten seconds..." Tom just stared at her, wondering if he could get her to go back to Mewni before the drink kicked in.

"Wanna play ping-pong?"

"What?" Tom's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?"

Luna knew she had him. Tom could never turn down a ping-pong game, especially against a Diaz. "I'm sure. Don't go easy on me, either. I'm gonna win this time."

Tom laughed, "Okay, you're on. Let's do this."

They all but ran to the game room, racing to grab Tom's favorite paddle. He managed to snag it just before she did. Luna groaned. Instead of taking one of the paddles there, she turned her wand into one. It was the only thing that would break against one of Tom's infamous strikes.

"Ready when you are, Luna," Tom motioned for her to serve first.

"Alright. Take this!" She slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending it whizzing down the table.

Tom popped it back effortlessly. It bounced once and went over Luna's shoulder. Luna frowned and got ready for Tom's serve. It came and went, zipping past her over the other shoulder.

"Hey!"

Tom grinned, "You told me not to go easy on you. Change your mind?"

Luna pouted, "No. Keep going."

Three serves later and she was five points behind. Despite the loss so far, Luna could feel herself buzzing. She had actually managed to return on the last volley and almost scored. She tightened her grip and her wand sparked a little.

"Here it comes," Tom put a backspin on the ball so it would jump back when it landed, but Luna caught it in time and managed to get it off the side.

"I did it! I scored!" Luna jumped excitedly.

"Alright, alright, good job. Don't go haywire," Tom shook his head. "Your serve."

"Oh, right. 'Kay," She hit the ball over the net, just skimming the top.

Tom hit it back, surprised at Luna's quick improvement. He was even more surprised when the ball came back again and again. He picked up his pace, letting himself really let loose now. The faster he went, the faster she went. He looked over at his young opponent and bit back a laugh.

Luna was bouncing everywhere, hitting the ball and swinging at air, too. Her wand was sparking wildly as she moved erratically. Finally, she hit the ball with all her might and a spell left with it.

"Wha–?" Tom flinched, when the ball suddenly became a swarm of balls. They bounced all around and off of him.

Luna broke out laughing, "Do I win, do I win? Hey, Uncle Tom, I feel weird. What do you think it is? Wanna play again? Huh?" She was talking a million miles an hour.

Tom poked his out from under the pile of ping-pong balls, "I think that's enough for now. Why don't we call it a tie?"

"What? Why? Was it the magic? I didn't mean to do magic, it just kind of kind of came out, like this," she fired another random spell. A wave of pink bunnies, like Tom's old therapy bunny, hoped around the room.

"Stop that."

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Luna was being sincere. She was just awash with energy and her magic was responding.

"It's okay. Let's just take a deep breath," Tom was talking more to himself than Luna, "and let it go."

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Luna laughed and started singing a song from a movie she had seen on Earth. She ran around the game room, singing and acting out the song.

Tom could no longer take it, "Okay, you keep doing... that... and I'll get back to my work," he slipped out the door while she was distracted.

By the time Luna had finished the song, she had frozen half the room. Not that it mattered; ice did not last long in the Lucitor kingdom. Laughing herself silly, she collapsed on a couch and promptly began snoring as she crashed hard from the Red Minotaur.

A couple hours later Tom peeked into the room to check on her and found her still asleep. With a sly smile, he picked her up and returned her to her room on Mewni. On the bedside table he left a bottle of Red Minotaur and a note, "Seemed like you enjoyed these. Here's another one for your family game night. Love, Uncle Tom".


	4. Vals de Halloween

"¿Tengo que ir?" Luna looked upset.

"Eres la princesa, cariño. Sé que no te gusta estar con desconocidos, pero estoy seguro de que te divertirás."

"Quiero decir, supongo. ¿Pero tiene que suceder en Halloween?" She really wanted to go trick-or-treating with Grandma and Grandpa Diaz. At fourteen, she was getting close to being too old. "¿Puedo entrar más tarde?"

"Lo siento, cariño, de verdad. Pero es su obligación como la princesa de Mewni."

Luna frowned and folded her arms. She really disliked the royal "parties" that she was forced to attend. She enjoyed watching everyone from the side, but all of the older people insisted on talking to her and telling her the same stories over and over again. The other princes and princesses just did not talk to her at all. It was the rumor that Mewni princesses just caused trouble.

Star sighed, "Le dirá qué; si puedes intentar divertirte te dejaré escoger cualquier disfraz que quieras."

"Incluso el viejo vestido de princesa de papá?" Luna brightened.

Star flinched. The older nobility was still sore about the princess uprising Marco had caused. But if it made her daughter happy, "Sí, incluso ese."

Luna's smile gave away her feelings. She had always wanted to dress up like the infamous Princess Marco, but until now her mother had not let her. Apparently the old fogies in other kingdoms were still mad at her father over that whole thing. She hugged her mom.

"Gracias, Mami."

"De nada, Luna."

* * *

Luna stood in line beside her parents and Butterfly grandparents as the guests filed in. She was dressed exactly like her father's old princess pictures with the addition of the traditional masquerade mask. The disgruntled looks she received made her feel a little better for having to attend. The evening was made better still by the attendance of her Diaz grandparents who stood out in the crowd with their bright sugar skull makeup and traditional Mexican clothing.

As soon as the introductions were finished Luna made a beeline for her Abuelo. Grandma Moon had not been too happy about her costume choice, so she had decided to avoid her tonight.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela!" She hugged them, "Thanks for coming."

"No estábamos a punto de perder la oportunidad de fiesta con nuestros nieta," Angie smiled, "Usted sabe, es extraño, pero tú asemejan a su padre ahora mismo. Pero tú está en un vestido."

Luna giggled, "Eso es porque yo soy de Princesa Marco de esta noche!"

Both of her grandparents laughed at that, "Sí, tú toma después de su madre, ciertamente."

They continued to talk and joke for a while. Luna was glad not to have to try and interact with other people. But when the music started, her grandparents excused themselves to dance.

"Oh, gran," Luna slid off to the side before any ambitious princes could try their hand at asking her to dance.

Grabbing a plate of nachos, a snack now found at every palace party, she watched the dancers from the sidelines. As she leaned against the wall, she became aware of someone else standing beside her. She jumped a little, surprised.

"Oh! Lo sentimos, no me te veo allí."

"Eso es bien. Yo no quería ser visto; no me gusta mucho estas fiestas." The boy was dressed in a black suit with a carmine shirt. His mask shimmered like moonlight on water when he moved; making it hard to focus.

"Estabas en la línea antes? No me recuerda ver usted allí, ya sea."

"Lo sentimos, princesa. Yo estaba tarde. Me llamo Michael."

"Me llamo Luna," Luna curtsied, as she had been taught to do.

"Eres la princesa de Mewni. He oído historias sobre tus padres."

"¿Eso es algo bueno?" Luna suddenly felt defensive.

"No es bueno ni malo, pero es la verdad. Eran buenas historias," Michael shrugged.

Luna looked at him, unsure how she was supposed to respond to that, "¿De donde eres?"

Michael smiled, "¿Quieres saber?"

Luna nodded, "Sí, es por eso le pregunté."

He laughed, "Danza con mí y yo le dirá."

"Oh, bueno, no estoy que interesa," she rolled her eyes and returned to leaning on the wall.

"Ah, que duele, princesa," He feigned shock then laughed, "Se vale la pena intentarlo."

"Para alguien que no gusta fiestas, hablas mucho."

"Perdón, tengo problemas para saber cómo actuar en torno a lindo las niñas."

Luna just looked down at her nachos, trying to ignore the warmth in her cheeks, "Estoy usando una máscara. No sabes si soy lindo."

"Eso es justo. Pero qué puedo ver es lindo suficiente," Michael bowed, "Por favor, perdóname por hablar así que abiertamente."

Luna sighed. Even to her it was obvious what he was doing, "Mira, muchas gracias por tratando de danza conmigo. Agradezco la misma. Pero nunca he bailaba con alguien, además de mi papá y abuelos. No estoy muy bueno."

Michael thought for a moment, then nodded, "Bien, cómo sobre este de entonces; vamos a ir donde ellos no nos ven de baile."

"Eso es incluso creepier. Puntos de Halloween del espíritu, supongo que."

"¿Cuál es Halloween?"

"Una fiesta de Tierra. No se preocupe al respecto," Luna shook her head. Despite her feelings towards parties, she was engaged with Michael now. She did not have too many friends outside the castle, and a new one might be fun. "Está bien. Voy a dar una danza."

With a smile, Michael took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Luna followed, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone else. She put her hand on his shoulder and they started.

As they danced Luna tried to think about anything else to stop the blush rising in her face. What she focused on didn't help her much. As they moved, she realized she felt very little under her hands. There was pressure where their bodies met, but she felt no texture– odd considering they were hand-in-hand. Beyond that, though, she felt totally at ease. Watching the patterns of white ribbons move across his mask helped distract her from the other dancers.

"Estás mirar fijamente. ¿Está todo bien?"

Luna blinked, realizing that her watching his mask must have seemed like she was staring in his eyes. Her moons glowed in her embarrassment, "Lo siento. Estaba mirando tu máscara."

"Oh," he brought her through a small spin, "Eso está bien. Tus ojos son muy bonitos cuando estás relajado así."

Luna quickly looked down, "Oh, um, gracias."

They continued to dance slowly around the room. When the music stopped, they stood for a moment together. Michael led her to the side when the next song began to play.

"Gracias por bailar conmigo. No me he divertido tanto desde hace un tiempo."

Luna nodded, "De nada. Yo también lo disfruté."

"Me alegro. Ahora, dije que te diría de dónde vengo, ¿no? Podría ser más fácil para mí mostrarte. Cierra tus ojos."

Luna did as she was told, "No intentes nada raro."

Michael chuckled, "Fue divertido, princesa. Gracias. Tal vez nos veremos de nuevo algún día."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Luna opened her eyes, but Michael was gone. In her hand, where his fingers had been a second ago, was a single cempasúchil blossom – a flower of the dead.


	5. Tim

"Marco, Star! I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Tim," Tom had his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Say hi, Tim."

"Hey, I'm Tim," He was just a little taller than Luna, with light skin the same color as his grandfather's. His white hair looked messy, with a cowlick covering the third eye on his forehead. He bowed briefly.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing him. His parents thought it might be a good idea for him to interact more with other noble families. He's next in line at the moment."

"Of course we're glad to have him! Luna," Star pulled her daughter forward, "Why don't you and Tim hang out for a while while your father and I visit with Tom?"

"O-okay," Luna stood there shyly.

"Tim, go on. Luna's pretty... and fun. And she's not too bad at ping-pong," Tom pushed his now blushing cousin forward as well, "Great! You two have fun, okay? Bye!"

Luna stood there quietly, wondering what to say when Tim spoke up.

"Well, your Mom told you to show me around, right? Let's do that first," He started walking.

"Ah! Wait up!" Luna jumped to catch up with him, "Okay, what do you want to see first?"

"Doesn't really matter to me, all castles are pretty much the same, right?"

"Um,"

"Show me your favorite places first. Where do you have the most fun?"

Luna smiled, "Oh, the baby warnicorns! Let's go!" She led him down to the stable where the warnicorn foals were kept.

Opening the gate, she went right inside with them. The foals swarmed her, nuzzling her, nibbling at her sleeves, and trying to find out if she had any sugar cubes with her.

"Come on in Tim, they won't bite– hey!" One of the foals had nipped at her hair.

Tim laughed, "Really? Thanks, but I'm not really in for all that cutesy stuff," he was blushing while spoke. Luna had a cute smile.

"Are you okay? You're red. Oh my gosh, are you allergic to unicorns?" Luna just about jumped on him as she let the enclosure.

"What? No, of course not… uh…" He leaned back as Luna leaned in to inspect him.

"You're sure?" Luna looked him up and down, "Huh. You know, you look a lot like Tom..."

The look in Luna's eyes made him step back even further, "Well, he is my cousin."

"Yeah," Luna shook her head, "I guess so. Anyway, you hungry? I just got really hungry."

Tim shrugged, "Yeah, I could eat."

Luna led the way to the kitchens. The staff was used to her coming in and cooking for herself or with the King. They cleared a space for her to work.

Tim looked around, a little bewildered, "Why isn't the staff cooking?"

"They do, usually. But I like to make my own food sometimes, don't you?"

"Never tried," Tim shrugged again.

"What? Never?" Luna was shocked when he shook his head.

"Never. There's no need to."

"But it's fun!" Luna could not let that stand. She was going to teach this boy how to cook something before he left, "Get ready, Tim! We're making nachos!"

"What are nachos? Is there meat in them?"

"Nachos are amazing, that's what they are. What kind of meat do you want?" She was busy readying a pot and oil to fry the chips.

"N-no meat, please," Tim shook his head. He stayed back aways, not wanting to get in the way of what looked like a brewing enthusiastic storm, "I'm a vegetarian."

Luna almost dropped the pot, "A vegetarian? You're a demon!"

Tim rolled his eyes, used to that reaction, "What's your point?"

Luna opened her mouth, paused, then closed it again while she thought. When she did speak, she sounded a little contrite, "I don't know. I guess I thought demons just always ate a lot of meat…"

"Most of us do, don't worry," Tim chuckled at her confusion, "But, there are a few exceptions to everything. My Mom only eats meat, so there's that. Anyway, what are these nacho things?"

"Oh, right! Come here," She set the pot on the stove, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over. He blushed hard.

Luna showed him how to heat the oil without making it smoke. Next, she put her hands on his, the way Marco had when she was little, and showed him how to cut the corn tortillas to make chips.

"Hold the knife like this so you don't cut yourself." She looked up at him to see if he was paying attention. He was bright red. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just warm in here."

"Right…" Luna had been to the Lucitor castle often enough to that it was much cooler in the kitchen than in that kingdom. She readjusted her hand on his when realization struck her and she blushed as well, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hold your hands like that!"

Tim took a couple breaths before he replied, "It's fine, for now. We already started cooking, so you have to help me finish. It can't be helped."

"I guess," she took his hands again, "Your hands are really smooth."

"Okay!" Tim took his hands back, "Maybe, maybe just tell me how to do it."

Luna laughed; he had reacted just like Tom when she teased him, "Okay. Just finish cutting the chips. I'll go get the rest of the ingredients."

Luna walked him through the process of making the cheese sauce next, teasing him here and there. He was so much like his cousin she felt like she already knew him. When they had fried the chips and got everything together she nodded approvingly.

"Not bad for a beginner. ready to dig in?"

At this point Tim was ready for any distraction he could get. Luna's constant hovering, touching, and teasing had left his brain exhausted. "Yeah. Let's eat."

When it was time for Tim to head back, they met up with Tom carrying a large platter of nachos. After they had finished their own lunch Tim had been so excited about the new food he insisted on making more to share with his family. Tom's eyes opened wide when he saw them.

"That's a lot of nachos, Tim."

"Yeah. Luna taught me how to make them, I wanted to share them with Mom and Dad."

"Oh, Luna taught you, huh?" Tom's eyes sparkled. He had hoped that introducing these two might help alleviate Luna's feelings for him, "How was it? Was he a good student?"

"Yep! We make a pretty good team!" Luna said it happily, almost bouncing.

"Great! I'm sure you two will have lots of fun hanging out then. We have to head out now though."

"'kay!" Luna hugged Tom goodbye and went to hug Tim as well, but he stepped back quickly.

"Uh, nacho platter. Sorry." He shook her hand instead. "See you later. Maybe I can teach you something next time."


	6. Una Tarde Perezosa

Tim laid back on Luna's bed, stretching and yawning, "Ugh. Why did you ask me to come over? I'm so bored."

"'Cause I wanted to hang out with you." Luna smiled, "You got something better to do?"

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now, hold my hand." She jumped on the bed next to him.

"Fine." He took her hand, "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Luna kicked her legs happily, "You want to do something else? I don't know how my dad would feel about that."

"What? No!" Tim's face flushed, "That's... no."

"So, you don't want to kiss me? I turn seventeen next week; you can call it an early present."

"Uh-huh. No, I'm good for now." He chuckled.

"That's no fun."

"I'll make it up to you later."

They continued to lie on the bed together, Luna doing most of the talking. The sunlight coming in from the window moved along slowly making the Princess drowsy with its warmth. Before long she was asleep, leaving her boyfriend to wonder what to do now. Tim got up and went to Luna's desk to see what books were there to read.

When Luna woke up from her nap she looked around, "What are you doing?"

"Reading. I was just about to start this book, is it any good?" He held up her diary.

"Don't you dare…"

Tim flipped a few pages open teasingly, "Is that a yes?"

Luna jumped out of her bed, making a grab at the book. Tim danced back with a chuckle. She tried again and he ran out of the room.

"Timothy Lazarius Lucitor! You get your demon butt back here right now!" Her scream echoed around the castle.

Down in the throne room Marco gave Star a surprised look, "Oh, she used his full name. She must be mad." While he spoke Tim burst in through a side door, ran across the hall, and out the other side followed closely by Luna.

Tim ran just ahead of Luna, making sure not to leave her behind. He was about to stop when a spell shot over his shoulder, "Whoa! Hey!"

"Give my diary back!" Luna shot another spell after him.

"I'm not stopping now, I'll get hit!" He ducked around a corner and side-stepped into an alcove.

Luna came around the corner and stopped. She faced him, "Really? You thought I would just fall for that and keep running? You used that trick too much when we were younger. Now," she held out her hand.

Tim smiled and held the book over his head, "Come and get it."

Luna rolled her eyes and tried to grab it, but it was out of her reach. She jumped a little, and missed again, "Tim..."

Tim smiled and brought his arms down around her back, pulling her in close, "Come on, Luna. Do you really think I would read this? I already know what I need to know."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" The clandestine feeling of being held in the alcove was making her blush.

"That you love me."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

Tim kissed her, "Because of the way you kiss me."

"Is that it?" She stayed leaning against him.

"And because of the way you hold me when you're happy." He ran his empty hand through her hair.

"Is that everything?"

"No. My favorite way of knowing you love me is when you tell me."

Luna looked up into Tim's eyes with a soft smile and deep blush, "Well then, I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed again.


End file.
